tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Florian
Florian ist eine Nebenfigur aus Tales of the Abyss. Er besitzt anfangs keinen Namen und erhält diesen erst im Laufe der Handlung. Persönlichkeit Er besitzt zu Beginn keine ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit, da er abgeschottet untergebracht wurde und dort nur lernte. Die einzige Emotion, die er anfangs kennt, ist Angst. Nachdem die Helden ihn jedoch gerettet haben, entwickelt er schnell eine große Neugierde und Freude am Erkunden ihm unbekannter Dinge, auch wenn eine Schüchternheit gegenüber den meisten anderen Menschen erhalten bleibt. Geschichte Geburt und erste Jahre Bei Florian handelt es sich um ein Replica von Ion, das etwa zwei Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung zeitgleich mit Ion und Sync erschaffen wurde. Da dem originalen Ion vorhergesagt wurde, dass er sterben würde, ließ er unter Mohs' und Van Grants' Aufsicht mehrere Replicas von sich erschaffen. Florian war das sechste von insgesamt sieben Replicas, wurde jedoch, genau wie die ersten fünf Replicas, als zu schwach eingestuft. Da es keine Verwendung für ihn gab, wurde er in den Mt. Zaleho geworfen und sollte dabei eigentlich sterben, wurde jedoch von einem anderen Replica gerettet. Dieses war jedoch schwer verwundet und Florian hielt dessen Hand, bis es starb. Er selbst entwickelte durch die unglaubliche Hitze schnell einen eigenen Überlebensinstinkt und rettete sich aus dem Vulkan in einen nahegelegenen Wald. Dort irrte er umher, bis Mohs ihn schließlich fand und sich seiner annahm. Mohs war davon ausgegangen, dass er den Sturz in den Vulkan nicht überlebt hatte und war beeindruckt von seiner Überlebensstärke. Er unterrichtete Florian für den Fall, dass das siebte Replica sterben würde. Tales of the Abyss Erstmals treffen die Helden beim Absorption Gate auf den noch unbenannten Florian. Ion war kurz zuvor gestorben, als er den Seventh Fonstone gelesen hatte und Florian sollte nun als Ersatz herhalten. Mithilfe einer Glyphe gelingt es Mohs, Van hier zu beschwören, der dadurch wieder eine physische Form annehmen und Mohs ein Fragment des Seventh Fonstone überreichen kann. Florian wird daraufhin dazu gezwungen, dieses Fragment zu lesen, wodurch er jedoch zusammenbricht und beinahe stirbt. Die Helden bringen den bewusstlosen Florian nach Daath, nachdem all ihre Widersacher die Flucht ergriffen haben. In Daath angekommen, bringen sie ihn zu Tritheim, damit dieser sich um ihn kümmern kann. Tritheim ist zunächst erschrocken darüber, Ion zu sehen, da er erst kürzlich vom Tod Ions gehört hatte. Die Gruppe erklärt ihm aber, dass es sich hierbei nur um ein Replica handelt. Florian zeigt erstmals Angst und klammert sich an Anise Tatlins Arm, welche ihn daraufhin erfolgreich beruhigt. Tritheim fragt nach seinem Namen, doch da er noch keinen besitzt, wird Anise gebeten, ihm einen Namen zu geben. Sie nennt ihn dann "Florian", da es im Ancient Ispanian "der Unschuldige" bedeutet. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt können die Helden ihn erneut in Daath besuchen, wo er Anises Eltern so einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Er hat eine unglaubliche Neugier entwickelt und nimmt sich die Dinge, die Ion gehörten, oft, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Eines dieser Dinge ist die Catalys Weapon "Heart of Chaos", die einst Evenos gehörte und nach dessen Tod an seinen Nachfolger Ion überging. Florian bittet Anise bei ihrem Besuch darum, Fangen zu spielen und kurz darauf ein Theatherstück aufzuführen. Sie hilft ihm dabei, seine Angst vor anderen Menschen abzubauen, sodass er fortan beruhigt in Daath leben und mit den dortigen Kindern spielen kann. Charakterliste en:Florian Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss